The Adventures of Creed Ziegler
by Doc House
Summary: Sequel to, My Brothers Son.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: The Adventures of Creed Ziegler. (1/?)  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa Orr  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own only Creed, the rest of the gang belongs Aaron Sorkin.  
  
NOTES: This takes place two years after, My Brothers Son. For a much better understanding of this story, I recommend you reading that one first.  
  
RATING: PG-13 (Mostly for language)  
  
PAIRING: Right now, it's CJ/Toby friendship, but more pairings may surface in the future. Just to warn you.  
  
  
  
The Adventures of Creed Ziegler (1/?)  
  
  
  
"I can't find the soap!" Creed yelled from upstairs.  
  
"It's in the drawer next to the toilet!" Toby yelled back, trying to make two cheese sandwiches.  
  
"Found it!"  
  
"We're going to be late!" Toby mentioned, still trying to figure out how to take the plastic off the cheese.  
  
"Uncle, when are we ever on time?" Creed walked in, smiling. "What's for lunch?"  
  
"Cheese sandwich," Toby answered. "Maybe."  
  
"I had that yesterday," Creed moaned. "Why can't I have the schools lunch?"  
  
"Because I don't trust their food," Toby said. "Here."  
  
"Uncle, the bread looks black," Creed looked over.  
  
"Fine, what else do we have," Toby gave up and threw it in the garbage. "Can you think of anything?"  
  
"It's been three weeks since we went to the store," Creed said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, you can have the schools lunch," Toby growled. "What time is it?" He asked, fixing his tie.  
  
"Eight," Creed shook his head.  
  
"What time does school start?" Toby looked down, dreading the answer.  
  
"Eight," Creed laughed.  
  
"Shit!" Toby snapped. "Uh…I didn't say that word."  
  
"Yes you did," Creed grinned.  
  
"I'll tell the teacher that we woke up late," Toby said, getting his bag and suit case together.  
  
"I've been to school everyday this year," Creed mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, and you have three more months to go until summer break," Toby smiled.  
  
"Can I please just skip one day?" Creed asked.  
  
"Creedance Ziegler, this is part of the domino effect. You skip once, you'll always skip."  
  
"It's just this once," Creed pleaded. "And don't use my full name, I hate that."  
  
"You're seven years old, what do you want to do? Drive around and pick up the girls?" Toby said sarcastically. "Crap!"  
  
"What?" Creed asked.  
  
"I forgot about the meeting I had this morning," Toby banged his head on the door.  
  
"What meeting?"  
  
"With Richie," Toby moaned.  
  
"Who's Richie?"  
  
"He's going to be the Republican nominee for the Presidential election," Toby answered.  
  
"The idiot?"  
  
"Yep," Toby whined. "Come on,"  
  
"Can I please stay home?"  
  
"No, you need all the sick days for when you're really sick," Toby said, dragging Creed out to the car.  
  
"But doing it that way won't let me enjoy the time off,"  
  
"That's because you'll be sick,"  
  
"Exactly!" Creed smiled.  
  
"Get in the car," Toby ordered.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not going to learn anything today. I won't let myself,"  
  
"You will, you know why?" Toby smiled, starting the car.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your mind is an open book, even when you block any information from getting in, something always snicks by. It's nature,"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Creed moaned.  
  
"Lets go," Toby laughed, driving to the school.  
  
TBC 


	2. The Adventures of Creed Ziegler. Parts 3...

PART 3  
  
  
  
"Hello ladies," Creed said flirtatiously to Ginger and Bonnie, as Toby ran into his office to grab some papers.  
  
"We're doing good," Ginger laughed. "Toby, you're late," She shouted to her boss.  
  
"I know, traffic was hell this morning," Toby said, out of breath. "Where's the Portman file?"  
  
"I gave it to you last night," Ginger said, trying to change the ink cartridge in her printer.  
  
"No you didn't," Toby walked out of his office and gave her a confused look.  
  
"Toby, before you left, you said get me the Portman file, so I went downstairs and got it for you. I gave it to you before you left and you put it in your briefcase," Ginger said, annoyed.  
  
"Shit!" Toby snapped and slammed his head against his office door. "You did. I left it on my desk at home."  
  
"Uncle, you said that word again," Creed smiled.  
  
"Toby, he's looking for you," Margaret warned while walking pass the Bullpen.  
  
"This is going to be a bad day, I can tell," Toby moaned.  
  
"Hey squirt," Josh smiled when he saw Creed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uncle Toby is letting me skip school."  
  
"Nice way to teach him Toby," Ginger smacked Toby on the chest.  
  
"I was running late," Toby defended.  
  
"I said ten minutes!" Leo screamed when he saw Toby leaning against the doorframe. "Why are you still in your office?"  
  
"I was just heading over," Toby hunched down like a rabid dog.  
  
"Go!" Leo demanded.  
  
"Ginger," Toby looked over.  
  
"I'll watch him," She nodded as Toby began to walk out, with Leo in toe.  
  
"He's dead meat," Creed shook his head at his Uncle as they walked away.  
  
"So, you're going to hang out with the big boys today," Josh smiled and patted Creed on the back.  
  
"I guess," Creed smiled.  
  
"Want to pay some poker?"  
  
"Can't. Rule two," Creed said seriously.  
  
"What?" Josh asked confused.  
  
"Josh, Chris Wick is on line three for you," Donna walked in.  
  
"What does he want?" Josh moaned.  
  
"I don't know. And honestly, I don't care," Donna snapped.  
  
"What did I do?" Josh hesitated.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Donna asked, not looking him in the eye.  
  
"Because every time you act like this, it's because I did something," Josh whined.  
  
"You said I could have next week off for a vacation," Donna snapped. "And now I have to go with you to California for work."  
  
"I thought California would be considered a vacation," Josh defended.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's not Washington," Josh said honestly.  
  
"Just because we're going out of state, you automatically think it's a vacation?"  
  
"Yes," Josh said reluctantly.  
  
"You're an idiot," Donna snapped and walked off.  
  
"What did I do?" Josh asked.  
  
"Hey," Sam walked in. "Did Toby shrink?" Sam smirked as he saw Creed.  
  
"I'm Creed, you weirdo," Creed smiled.  
  
"Oh," Sam kneeled down and looked at Creed. "Yep. I see it now. Toby has a bigger nose then you do," Sam joked.  
  
"Uncle Toby's getting yelled at," Creed mentioned.  
  
"So, the usual?" Sam smirked.  
  
"Yep," Creed shook his head.  
  
"How'd the meeting go with Ritchie?" Josh asked.  
  
"It went fine," Sam moaned. "The guy is really an idiot. He didn't even know what a pollster was."  
  
"And he wants to be President?" Josh smirked. "Leo's pissed."  
  
"Probably," Sam grinned. "So, what are you doing here?" He looked down at Creed.  
  
"I'm skipping," Creed said proudly.  
  
"I remember doing that. But I was in high school."  
  
"I'll be in high school soon enough," Creed grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but the first time Toby catches you skipping, he'll have your butt," Ginger mentioned.  
  
"I know," Creed looked down.  
  
"Where is he?" CJ barged in. "He has my notes."  
  
"Who?" Josh asked.  
  
"The hairy director," CJ said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you still on that?" Toby asked, walking in.  
  
"I thought it was funny," CJ grinned.  
  
"They're in my briefcase, with everything but the Portman file," Toby glared over at Ginger.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, you were the one who left it at home."  
  
"Ginger, how long have you known me. Never give me something important to take home, I'll always forget it," Toby snapped and walked in his office.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood this morning," CJ smacked him across the head. "Don't yell at her."  
  
"CJ, I just got yelled at by Leo, and now I have a meeting with Portman in two hours and the file's laying on my desk at home," Toby moaned. "And I have a headache."  
  
"You always have a headache," CJ pointed out.  
  
"Maybe it's a tumor," Creed mentioned.  
  
"I'm not that lucky," Toby moped to his desk and opened his briefcase to get CJ's notes. "Thanks for letting me barrow them."  
  
"You're welcome," CJ smirked. "What are you going to do with the little mister?" She pointed over at Creed, who was switching the channel on the television.  
  
"I don't know," Toby sat down and pulled himself closer to his desk. "I have to be on the hill at noon."  
  
"Well, my briefing gets done at 11:45, I can take him until you get back," CJ mentioned.  
  
"Are you sure?" Toby asked.  
  
"Sure," CJ smiled and looked over at Creed. "You want to spend the day with me?"  
  
"Okay," Creed said, still mesmerized by the television.  
  
"He might not act excited now, but inside his jumping for joy," CJ joked, unfazed.  
  
"That would help," Toby took a deep breath. "Thanks."  
  
"I should get going," CJ started to walk out, but rubbed Creed's head playfully first. "I'll see you later pal."  
  
"Bye Aunt CJ," Creed said, without taking his eyes off the television.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," CJ said to Toby before walking out.  
  
"What are you watching?" Toby asked.  
  
"The discovery channel. What's mating mean?" Creed looked over at his Uncle.  
  
"Lets go get some breakfast in the mess," Toby hurried over and shut the television off.  
  
"But what's it mean?" Creed asked again as they walked out.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"Mating?" Creed looked over as Sam approached them.  
  
"Well, it's when two people, most of the time of a different gender…"  
  
"Sam!" Toby smacked him. "He's seven!"  
  
"He's got to learn sometime," Ginger mentioned.  
  
"Come here," Toby picked Creed up and covered his ears. "Never listen to anyone ever again," He said as he carried Creed out.  
  
PART 4.  
  
"I still want to know what it means Uncle," Creed moaned, while flipping through the newest issue of News Week.  
  
"Creed," Toby looked over and whined. "Ask what mating means when you turn ten."  
  
"Does it mean wrestling? Because that's what the animals looked like they were doing."  
  
"We'll go with that for now," Toby nodded.  
  
"Toby, CJ's running late," Carol walked in. "But I can take him until she gets done."  
  
"Thanks Carol," Toby stood and walked over to Creed. "Be good, will ya?"  
  
"I promise," Creed smiled, showing off his big dimples.  
  
"He's so cute," Carol smiled.  
  
"He's also got an ego that says the same thing," Toby moaned. "I'll take you out for dinner tonight, if you're good."  
  
"I'll be good," Creed moped. "I remember the rules."  
  
"Good," Toby grinned a little and kissed Creed on the forehead. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Uncle Toby," Creed waved as Toby rushed off.  
  
"So, skipping school?" Carol gave Creed a wary glance.  
  
"I know. He's teaching me bad things," Creed joked. "But it's just one day."  
  
"Yeah," Carol nodded. "Lets go wait for CJ in her office."  
  
"Can I watch the briefing?" Creed pleaded.  
  
"Okay," Carol led Creed towards the back of the pressroom. "Remember,"  
  
"Be quiet, I know," Creed grinned as they walked in.  
  
"So until I find our more, this is all the information I can give you," CJ said, for the umpteenth time. She smiled as she saw Creed in the back waving. "Anything else?"  
  
"When will we know more about 502?" One reporter asked.  
  
"Like I've been saying all hour, the moment I know more, you'll know more," CJ said, annoyed.  
  
"She really kicks butt," Creed whispered.  
  
"She sure does," Carol agreed.  
  
"If there's no more questions," CJ looked around. "Good. I'll see you all later. Please try not to miss me that much," CJ nodded and walked out.  
  
"Where's the rugrat?" CJ asked as Carol came down the hall.  
  
"He wanted to do something," Carol shrugged.  
  
"Here Aunt CJ," Creed came running, holding a flower in his hand. "You did great."  
  
"Is that for me?" CJ smiled.  
  
"Yes," Creed handed it to her and grinned.  
  
"Thanks pal."  
  
"You're welcome." Creed lowered his head, shyly.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" CJ asked, walking into her office.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I'm a little hungry," Creed mentioned.  
  
"Well, lets go get something to eat," CJ smiled. "Carol, what's my afternoon look like?"  
  
"Pretty clear. Toby asked if you would go with him at five to meet with Senator Floyd," Carol said, looking through the book. "But then you're off."  
  
"Why did he want me to go with him?" CJ asked, confused.  
  
"He said he needed someone to distract his attorney," Carol answered.  
  
"Why did he pick me?"  
  
"He said something about wanting someone with nice legs," Carol smirked. "But Sam said no."  
  
"Go away," CJ snapped at a laughing Carol.  
  
"Word of advice kid," CJ looked over at Creed. "Never get an assistant."  
  
"Won't I need one to work in the White House?" Creed asked.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be a doctor."  
  
"That was last week."  
  
"My bad," CJ smirked. "Come on, I'll take you to that Pizza place down the street."  
  
"I love pizza," Creed jumped up and smiled.  
  
"I know. That's all you eat," CJ grabbed her coat. "Want to drive?" CJ dangled the keys in Creed's face.  
  
"Are you serious?" Creed grinned.  
  
"Crazy boy," CJ laughed and rubbed his head.  
  
"I would be a better driver then my Uncle," Creed moaned, remembering this morning.  
  
"Creed, a two year old can drive better then Toby," CJ joked. "I'll race you to the car."  
  
"You're on," Creed smiled and took off running as soon as CJ did.  
  
TBC 


	3. The Adventures of Creed Ziegler. Parts 5...

PART 5  
  
  
  
"You don't want to play with the other kids?" CJ asked. "Every time we come here you play with them."  
  
"I don't really want to play right now," Creed mentioned, taking a bite out of his pizza.  
  
"Something on your mind?" CJ asked.  
  
"A few things," Creed looked down.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know," Creed shrugged and looked over to the play area. "I'm just not up for playing right now."  
  
"Okay," CJ looked at him. "You know you can talk to me."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Creed looked up. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," CJ nodded.  
  
"Did you know my parents?" Creed asked shyly.  
  
"Yes I did," CJ nodded. "Why?"  
  
"I don't remember them as much as I probably should," Creed mentioned, feeling ashamed of himself. "I didn't want to talk to Uncle Toby about this. I know he's still hurting."  
  
"You can talk to Toby about anything. I thought you two had a close relationship."  
  
"We do, it's just," Creed wondered. "I don't want to make him feel sad again."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel a lot of things," Creed looked around. "I try to think back to that night, but I just don't remember anything but talking to my Uncle."  
  
"Creed," CJ reached over and grabbed his hand. "So much happened that night. One day, when you're old enough. Your Uncle will tell you everything that happened."  
  
"Why can't I know now?" Creed asked, almost angrily.  
  
"Because of everything that it involves, you're still too young to understand."  
  
"It is bad?"  
  
"Yeah," CJ said, reluctantly. "It's pretty bad."  
  
"You won't tell my Uncle that I'm worrying about this, will you?" Creed asked.  
  
"Not if you ask me not to," CJ nodded.  
  
"Thanks Aunt CJ," Creed smiled. "Can I ask you another question?"  
  
"Sure," CJ smiled.  
  
"What does mating mean?" Creed asked.  
  
THE WHITE HOUSE  
  
"That was the worse meeting of my life," Toby moaned, walking back to his office.  
  
"So, it went well?" Ginger smirked, bringing him his daily cup of coffee.  
  
"First, I went into the wrong room and spent over ten minutes talking to the janitors about the NEA. Then when they finally told me I was in the wrong room, Portman got so furious that I was late, he took off. Then I had to call him up and tell him what happened, which made him more furious, but then he came back. Then, I didn't know what to talk to him about because the damn file is at home on my desk," Toby whined. "Why does my life suck?"  
  
"Because you were born lucky my friend," Ginger patted him on the back and walked out.  
  
"Where's little mister?" Toby yelled.  
  
"CJ took him out for lunch about an hour ago, they should be back anytime," Ginger yelled back.  
  
"See, I spent my lunch break talking to people who didn't even know who the hell I was," Toby mumbled.  
  
"Toby," Jed barged in. "Slouching today, are we?"  
  
"No sir, it's just been a bad day," Toby stood and faced his superior.  
  
"So I've heard," Jed grinned. "How'd the meeting go with Portman?"  
  
"Not well," Toby said simply.  
  
"Well, we'll leave it at that then," Jed moaned. "So, I heard the munchkin is here," Jed said looking around.  
  
"He's with CJ having lunch," Toby mentioned. "I'm sorry I brought him to work with me sir."  
  
"Non-sense, he's always welcome here. You got work done, so I'm not complaining," Jed smiled and patted Toby on the back. "When was the last time you slept?"  
  
"In this decade or just in general?" Toby moaned.  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Many, many, things," Toby smiled weakly.  
  
"The anniversary is coming up, isn't it?"  
  
"Two years next week," Toby looked down.  
  
"Why don't you take some time off? Maybe take Creed back to Brooklyn," Jed mentioned. "It's been two years since this all happened, maybe it's time for you two to go back and revisit your family."  
  
"He has school," Toby mentioned. "Besides, I think maybe he's still a little young to know what really happened."  
  
"Then don't tell him, just let him go back home for a few days," Jed said. "It might do both of you some good."  
  
"I'll think about it Mr. President," Toby nodded.  
  
"You do that," Jed smiled.  
  
"Uncle Toby!" Creed yelled. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to yell," Creed apologized when he saw Jed.  
  
"That's perfectly alright. I wish I could go around screaming all the time too," Jed smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. President, but they're waiting for you in the Roosevelt room," Charlie walked up.  
  
"Thanks," Jed nodded. "I'll see you later pal," Jed smiled at Creed and walked out.  
  
"How was lunch?" Toby asked.  
  
"Great. We had pizza," Creed smiled.  
  
"Well, that's a surprise."  
  
"I brought you some," Creed handed a box over to Toby.  
  
"Thanks, I'm starving." Toby smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Creed asked.  
  
"Sure," Toby nodded. "I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"You want to talk about it," Creed asked, seriously.  
  
"I'm okay," Toby smiled and patted Creed on the back. "Thanks."  
  
"I'm here if you need me," Creed smiled as Toby began eating the pizza.  
  
PART 6  
  
"How's it look?" Creed asked, walking back downstairs next to Toby.  
  
"I think it's broken," Toby moaned, examining the remains of Creed's motorized airplane.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have flown it down the stairs," Creed shook his head, disappointed.  
  
"I'll get you another one," Toby smiled and put the plane back on the table and sat down in his chair. "So, how did it go with CJ?"  
  
"Fine," Creed said quickly. "Why? What did you hear?" Creed asked, defensively.  
  
"Calm down there," Toby gave Creed a concerned look. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Creed shook it off. "Sorry."  
  
"Hey," Toby said calmly. "Come here," Toby patted his lap. Creed obeyed and walked over. He wrapped his arms around Toby and got up on his lap. "What's going on?" Toby asked, as Creed rested his head on Toby's chest.  
  
"Just stuff," Creed moaned.  
  
"Like what kind of stuff?"  
  
"I don't know," Creed whispered. "It's okay."  
  
"No, something's bothering you, and I want to know what it is," Toby said softly. "Remember our pact?"  
  
"Yeah," Creed nodded, still resting his head on Toby's chest. "I just don't want to make you sad."  
  
"Why would you make me sad?" Toby asked, worried.  
  
"Well," Creed sat up and faced Toby. "I've been thinking about mom and dad lately."  
  
"That's okay," Toby smiled weakly and brushed Creed's cheek. "You're always going to be thinking about them."  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about that night, when they died. I feel like I should be remembering something that happened, but I can't," Creed looked down. "All I remember from that night was talking to you, and then waiting for you."  
  
"Creed," Toby squeezed Creed closer to his chest and rested his chin on Creed's head. "So much happened that night, everyone is still sketchy on the details. But when you get old enough, I'll sit down and tell you what I know."  
  
"But, I want to know now," Creed said, sadly. "What could be so bad?"  
  
"Do you trust me?" Toby asked.  
  
"Of course," Creed nodded.  
  
"Then believe me when I tell you that what happened that night will have an impact on you. And I want to tell you when you're old enough, so you will be able to understand everything clearly," Toby mentioned.  
  
"I believe you," Creed nodded. "Thanks Uncle Toby."  
  
"Sure," Toby smiled. "Why didn't you want to talk to me about this?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to hurt you," Creed answered.  
  
"Creed, you could never hurt me."  
  
"That's what she said," Creed whispered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Aunt CJ."  
  
"Aunt CJ knows me a very well," Toby smirked. "Sometimes I thing she knows me better then I know myself."  
  
"She's smart," Creed smiled.  
  
"Yes she is," Toby nodded. "It's almost nine, you should go get ready for bed."  
  
"Okay," Creed nodded and jumped off Toby's lap.  
  
"Hey Creed?" Toby stopped him before he could go upstairs.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like to take a little trip?"  
  
"Where?" Creed asked.  
  
"Back to Brooklyn."  
  
"Are you serious?" Creed smiled. "That would be great."  
  
"Let me see if I can get next week off," Toby smiled. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Creed ran up to Toby and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Toby smiled. "Now go get ready for bed."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Creed moaned and ran upstairs.  
  
Toby stood and stretched his body out. He was surprised by the amount of knots he felt in his back. He started to walk upstairs when the phone starting ringing.  
  
"Yeah," Toby answered.  
  
"Nice way to answer the phone," CJ joked.  
  
"Thanks," Toby smirked. "What's up?"  
  
"How's Creed?"  
  
"Fine. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering," CJ said, trying to hide what they talked about that day.  
  
"He talked to me about it," Toby mentioned. "He's doing better."  
  
"Good," CJ took a deep breath.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to ask Leo to let me take next week off. I'm thinking about taking Creed back to Brooklyn."  
  
"Really?" CJ seemed amazed.  
  
"It might do us some good to get away for a while. Last time either of us took a vacation was when David and Rachel died."  
  
"I think that's a good idea," CJ smiled. "So, just you two?"  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded. "I doubt Leo would let the senior staff all take a vacation all at once."  
  
"You're probably right," CJ nodded. "Listen, tell him to rest and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Toby smiled. "CJ?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for talking to him today."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," Toby said and hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Creed asked.  
  
"CJ. She wanted me to tell you to rest," Toby smirked.  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem. I'm so tired," Creed said, while yawning.  
  
"Come on, I'll read you the Wall Street journal," Toby grabbed his copy from the table and starting upstairs.  
  
"How fun," Creed said sarcastically and followed Toby to his room.  
  
TBC 


	4. The Adventures of Creed Ziegler. Parts 7...

PART 7  
  
  
  
"Okay," Toby took a deep breath. "Seriously Sam, if something happens and you need me for something. You better call," Toby warned, looking around.  
  
"Toby, you're going to be gone for three days," Sam moaned. "Everything will be okay. Just go and don't worry."  
  
"Worrying is my job, Sam."  
  
"When's your plane take off?"  
  
"At ten," Toby looked at his watch and moaned. "Ginger took Creed back home to get packed."  
  
"Why are you here and not with Creed?" Sam asked.  
  
"I had to make sure everything is going to be fine here," Toby looked around.  
  
"It's going to be fine," Leo barged in. "What are you still doing here?"  
  
"I just…"  
  
"No, go." Leo ordered. "The President wants you to go, I want you to go, the rest of the senior staff wants you to go. It's time to go," Leo said, pushing Toby out the door.  
  
"Fine," Toby moaned. "Should I bring…"  
  
"No," Leo shook his head.  
  
"Well, should I…"  
  
"No," Leo shook his head again.  
  
"You don't even know what I'm going to ask," Toby whined.  
  
"Is it about work?"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"No," Leo shook his head.  
  
"Toby, come on," CJ ran in and grabbed his arm. "You're going to be late and we still have to pick up Creed."  
  
"But. But," Toby looked back and noticed Leo and Sam waving at him. "Look, they need something."  
  
"No they don't," CJ shook her head as they ran out to the car.  
  
TOBY'S HOUSE  
  
"What about this?" Ginger held up a tee shirt.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks," Creed grabbed it and put it in his suitcase. "I think I have everything I need."  
  
"So, I think you have plenty of clothes," Ginger looked at his overfilled suitcase. "Oh, toothbrush?"  
  
"In the bag," Creed nodded.  
  
"Umm, what about shampoo?"  
  
"Uncle Toby grabbed that this morning," Creed nodded.  
  
"Well, I think everything else you needed is packed," Ginger smiled. "You excited?"  
  
"I little," Creed grinned. "Should I be?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginger smiled. "I think you should."  
  
"Come on!" CJ bellowed from downstairs.  
  
"Time to go," Ginger helped zip up the suitcase and carried it downstairs for him.  
  
"Here," Toby reached for it, and took it from Ginger. "Thanks for helping him."  
  
"Sure," Ginger nodded. "I'll help you load everything," Ginger said as she followed Toby out.  
  
"So, are you getting excited?" CJ asked Creed.  
  
"A little," Creed smiled. "I kind of wish you were coming with us."  
  
"What, and spoil the man trip?" CJ joked. "It's three days, and once you get back, I'll be at the airport waiting."  
  
"Can I call you?" Creed asked.  
  
"If you want," CJ smiled and kissed Creed on the forehead. "Keep your Uncle in line."  
  
"I will," Creed smiled, feeling his cheeks turn red after the kiss.  
  
"Okay," Toby walked back in, breathless. "Ready?"  
  
"I think so," Creed looked around once more. "Aunt CJ said I could call her from the hotel," Creed mentioned, before walking out.  
  
"Well, I'll probably be calling her every night to see what idiotic thing Josh or Sam did," Toby moaned.  
  
"Toby," CJ grabbed his arm before he could walk out. "He's nervous."  
  
"I know," He nodded and watched as Ginger helped him in the car. "Listen, I'll call when I get in."  
  
"Keep your mind with Creed," CJ demanded. "Don't let work bother you. We can handle it for three days."  
  
"I know," Toby nodded. "Thanks." Toby smiled and kissed CJ gently on the cheek. "I'll see you in three days."  
  
"Three days," CJ smiled and watch Toby walk out to the car. "These are going to be the longest three days of my life," CJ whispered to herself as Toby drove off.  
  
PART 8  
  
"Well, that was fun," Creed moaned sarcastically as he fell to the bed.  
  
"Yeah, well. I didn't think we would get here at midnight," Toby fell next to him. "You're young, you're suppose to enjoy this," Toby mentioned.  
  
"I did until we were stuck at the airport for three hours with half of DC," Creed moaned.  
  
"Yeah," Toby moaned and closed his eyes.  
  
"I thought you had to call Aunt CJ when we got here?" Creed looked over.  
  
"It's midnight, I don't want to wake her up, she gets grouchy," Toby grinned. "I'll call her in the morning."  
  
"But I wanted to say goodnight," Creed pouted. He knew it got to Toby.  
  
"Don't pout," Toby tried to look away, but Creed got up and sat on Toby's stomach.  
  
"But please," Creed pouted, as he grabbed Toby's face and made him look up at him. "I don't ask for much."  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" Toby moaned.  
  
"Because it works," Creed grinned.  
  
"You're turning into a brat," Toby moaned and playfully tossed him to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm learning from you," Creed laughed.  
  
"Give me the phone," Toby glared.  
  
"Okay," Creed smiled and reached over for it. "Hey uncle?"  
  
"What?" Toby said, taking off his shoes.  
  
"How long have you and Aunt CJ known each other?" Creed asked.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Toby warned, walking over to the bathroom and placed his pants on the counter.  
  
"Don't think about what?" Creed pretended to be confused.  
  
"You have been trying to get me together with CJ for two years," Toby messed with Creed's hair. "It's not going to work."  
  
"I have no idea what gave you that thought," Creed said, acting confused.  
  
"I'm sure you don't," Toby rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.  
  
"CJ and Toby, sittin in a tree…" Creed sang as he ran into the bathroom.  
  
"You're going to have to come out sometime!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm younger, so I can run faster," Creed yelled from behind the bathroom door.  
  
"Good point," Toby mumbled to himself and dialed CJ's number.  
  
"Hmm…" CJ moaned as she picked it up.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Toby smirked.  
  
"Toby," CJ sat up quickly. "What time is it?"  
  
"After midnight," Toby moaned. "Sorry I woke you, I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"The hell you will, what took you guys so long to get there?" CJ snapped.  
  
"The airport was booked. So we had to wait over three hours to get on the plane, and then it took forever to get off the plane and through the traffic."  
  
"So, you've had a good time so far?" CJ asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a treat," Toby rolled his eyes. "How are things there?"  
  
"Sam quit," CJ mentioned, seriously.  
  
"What?" Toby snapped and jumped up. "What happened?"  
  
"I was kidding," CJ laughed. "Calm down."  
  
"That was not funny," Toby snapped.  
  
"What are you yelling about?" Creed walked out, wearing just his boxer shorts.  
  
"CJ, hold on," Toby put the phone down and covered it with his hand. "Where are your night clothes?"  
  
"I forgot them," Creed moaned. "Besides, the heaters working, so I'm okay."  
  
"Did you want to talk to CJ?" Toby put the phone out.  
  
"Yeah," Creed smiled and grabbed it. "Hi Aunt CJ."  
  
"Hey little mister, how was the trip over there?"  
  
"Long," Creed moaned. "So, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine," CJ laughed. "Are you going to get me something?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. A gift," CJ smiled.  
  
"I'll get you anything you want," Creed blushed.  
  
"Why thank you," CJ smirked. "Well, you two should get some sleep. Call me tomorrow night. But make sure it's a little earlier then this."  
  
"I promise," Creed smiled. "I love you Aunt CJ."  
  
"I love you too pal," CJ smiled.  
  
"Here," Creed handed the phone to Toby.  
  
"Hey," Toby answered, still smiling at Creed's red cheeks.  
  
"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" CJ asked.  
  
"I thought I would take him out to the cemetery. Then just walk around."  
  
"I know this isn't a fun vacation, but try to enjoy it while it lasts," CJ mentioned.  
  
"I will," Toby smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," CJ smiled. Then there was a short silence on the phone. "Well, get some sleep," CJ said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, you too," Toby smiled. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Toby," CJ said. She hung up.  
  
"Well, that went well," Creed smiled.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Toby smiled as he took off his shirt and slipped into bed.  
  
"I just see the love," Creed got into his own bed and looked over at Toby.  
  
"There's no love between us. We're just friends. That's all," Toby turned off the light. "Goodnight."  
  
"Whatever you say," Creed whispered. "Goodnight."  
  
TBC 


	5. The Adventures of Creed Ziegler. Parts 9...

PART 9  
  
  
  
"I remember this place," Creed mentioned as Toby pulled over to the cemetery.  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded and got out. "You ready?"  
  
"I think so," Creed nodded as Toby walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door for him.  
  
"Come on," Toby took Creed's hand and they began walking over to the same spot they were at two years ago.  
  
"Who should we see first?" Creed asked.  
  
"It's up to you," Toby whispered.  
  
"Can we see dad?"  
  
"Sure," Toby walked Creed over and they stood next to David's grave.  
  
"It seems different," Creed whispered. "Is that wrong?"  
  
"No," Toby rested his hand on Creed's shoulder. "I can leave you alone for a minute."  
  
"No, I want you to stay," Creed looked up.  
  
"Okay," Toby nodded and kneeled down.  
  
"Do you think he's looking at us right now?" Creed asked.  
  
"Yeah," Toby smiled weakly.  
  
"Hi dad," Creed laid half the flowers in his hand on David's grave. "I know we haven't been out here for a while. But we're still thinking about you," Creed felt his eyes tearing up. "Uncle Toby is taking really good care of me," Creed looked over at Toby and smiled.  
  
"He's proud of you," Toby said, rubbing Creed's head.  
  
"Really?" Creed asked.  
  
"I can sense it," Toby smiled.  
  
"I miss him," Creed began to cry.  
  
"I know," Toby let Creed wrap his arms around him and Toby hugged him. "I do too."  
  
"I should put these down for mom," Creed mentioned, wiping away some of the tears and letting go of Toby.  
  
"Go ahead," Toby nodded.  
  
"Are you going to come with me?" Creed asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Toby said, reluctantly. "I'll stand in the back though."  
  
"Okay," Creed gave Toby a worried look, and then walked over to Rachel's grave. He put the flowers down and said a silent prayer. "I miss you mommy."  
  
While Creed said his final goodbyes, Toby turned away. He hated knowing the truth about Rachel. He wanted to be able to be there for Creed, but he couldn't let himself to walk any closer to her grave without feeling anger and hostility.  
  
"I think I'm ready," Creed nodded.  
  
"Okay," Toby smiled weakly and grabbed his hands. "We can stop by again before we leave in two days."  
  
"That would be good," Creed nodded. "Are you okay?" Creed asked, looking up at Toby.  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded and looked down. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm okay too," Creed nodded. "I know they're watching me."  
  
"They are," Toby smiled and helped Creed in the car. "Lets go get something to eat."  
  
"Okay," Creed said. As Toby got in and started driving away, Creed looked out the window and said once last goodbye to his parents. He felt the tears fall from his eyes, but knew his Uncle was feeling the same way.  
  
PART 10  
  
THE WHITE HOUSE  
  
"CJ, Leo needs to be briefed on what's on the agenda today," Carol mentioned while digging through her desk. "CJ?" She looked up and into CJ's office. "CJ?"  
  
"What?" CJ asked, shaking her head. "Sorry."  
  
"What's wrong?" Carol asked, walking in.  
  
"Moran called after midnight last night," CJ moaned.  
  
"Why did he call so late?"  
  
"I asked him to call when he got in. I guess the airport was booked and traffic was a mess."  
  
"Is everything okay with them?"  
  
"Yeah," CJ nodded.  
  
"Then why are you sounding distant?" Carol asked.  
  
"I'm not," CJ smiled weakly and stood up. "It's just quieter then it normally is."  
  
"Yeah, cause Josh in on the hill," Carol joked.  
  
"Yeah," CJ looked around and stood silent for a minute.  
  
"CJ, are you sure you're okay?" Carol asked again.  
  
"I'm fine," CJ nodded and started to gather some papers together. "Leo needs to be briefed?"  
  
"Yeah," Carol nodded as CJ began to walk out.  
  
"Then I shall go brief him," CJ nodded and walked over to Leo's office.  
  
"Hey Carol," Donna walked by. She noticed Carol staring straight ahead. "Carol?"  
  
"Hmm?" Carol looked over. "Sorry."  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Something's up with CJ. But I'm not sure what."  
  
"Did she say anything?"  
  
"She said Toby called last night to let her know they got in okay."  
  
"Maybe she just misses the little mister. God knows Josh does. He doesn't have anyone to play poker with," Donna rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
"Or maybe she misses Toby?" Carol whispered to herself and went back to work.  
  
BROOKLYN  
  
"What about this?" Creed held up a necklace full of beads.  
  
"Why do you want to wear that?" Toby asked.  
  
"It's not for me silly. I told Aunt CJ I would get her something," Creed smiled.  
  
"Oh," Toby smirked. "Well, maybe she would want something a little bit smaller," Toby took the over sized necklace Creed was holding. "This thing would go down to her stomach."  
  
"Good point" Creed nodded for Toby to put it back. "Maybe you should get her something."  
  
"I'll bring her some shampoo from the hotel room," Toby smirked.  
  
"What about that?" Creed asked, ignoring Toby's last comment.  
  
"It's a ring," Toby looked over. "A very expensive ring."  
  
"Money doesn't mean anything when it comes to the people you love," Creed smiled widely.  
  
"There," Toby grabbed a small, gold necklace. "How about this?"  
  
"CJ would love that from you," Creed smiled. "It's a heart."  
  
"I meant a present from you," Toby glared. "I'll get her soap or something."  
  
"Uncle, I swear, you bug me so much," Creed rolled his eyes. "She loves you."  
  
"No she doesn't," Toby said, putting the necklace up to buy it.  
  
"You love her."  
  
"No I don't," Toby glared as he paid the clerk.  
  
"Fine," Creed gave up. "But when you're 90 years old and on your death bed, wishing you would have told CJ about your love, don't come running to me," Creed shook his head.  
  
"For one thing, if I'm lucky, I'm not going to live to be 90, and second, we're just friends."  
  
"You say that, but is that your heart talking?" Creed asked.  
  
"What have you been watching?"  
  
"Last weekend when I spent the night over at Aunt Ainsley's house, I overheard her say this to some other women that were there."  
  
"You're not going to Ainsley's house anymore," Toby moaned as they walked out of the store.  
  
TBC 


	6. The Adventures of Creed Ziegler. Parts 1...

PART 11  
  
  
  
"CJ, I was watching that!" Sam snapped as CJ changed the station on the television.  
  
"Sam, it's my house," CJ rolled her eyes. "Besides, Spongebob Squarepants in on in a few minutes."  
  
"Since when did you start watching cartoons?" Sam asked, confused.  
  
"Creed and I watch it every night," CJ said softly.  
  
"You miss him, huh?" Sam smiled.  
  
"Yeah," CJ looked over at Sam. "It's boring without him here."  
  
"Thanks CJ," Sam pretended to be hurt by her last comment.  
  
"You know what I mean," CJ glared. "Why are you here again?"  
  
"Your car broke down and needed a ride," Sam smiled. "Then I got hungry and came in to make a sandwich."  
  
"I swear you should start buying my groceries. You eat everything anyway," CJ rolled her eyes.  
  
"What wrong?" Sam asked. "You've seemed out of it all day."  
  
"I'm fine," CJ said, turning up the television.  
  
THE HOTEL  
  
"Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob Squarepants…" Creed began to sing when the show started.  
  
"I hate this show," Toby moaned.  
  
"It's the best," Creed smiled. "Aunt CJ and I claim it to be our show."  
  
"Well, it's too bad she's not here to watch it with you," Toby grinned. "Turn it down a little."  
  
"You admit it," Creed smiled, turning the volume down. "You want her here."  
  
"No, I meant that she's the only one willing to sit down and watch an annoying cartoon with you," Toby glared.  
  
"Spongebob is hardly annoying Uncle," Creed rolled his eyes.  
  
"I bet you all the money in the World, she's at home right now watching CNN instead of Spongebob Squareboots."  
  
"Squarepants," Creed glared. "Squarepants.  
  
CJ'S HOUSE  
  
"Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob Squarepants," CJ began singing to herself, quietly.  
  
"This is so sad," Sam shook his head.  
  
"Why are you still here?" CJ asked.  
  
"I'm not done with my sandwich," Sam said, taking another bite. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Don't talk with you mouth full Samuel," CJ looked over at him.  
  
"Do you just miss Creed?" Sam said, after he swallowed.  
  
"Of course I miss Creed," CJ said, turning back to the television.  
  
"I know, I meant," Sam smiled. "What about Toby?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"Why would I miss Toby," CJ shot Sam a glare. "He's a moron."  
  
"So, its just Creed?" Sam asked once more.  
  
"Why do you think I miss Toby?" CJ snapped.  
  
"I don't know. It was just a question," Sam defended. "I'm leaving before you take my head off."  
  
"Good thinking," CJ snapped.  
  
"It was nice getting yelled at by you," Sam said sarcastically before leaving.  
  
"Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob Squarepants."  
  
THE HOTEL  
  
"It's over Uncle, you can open your eyes now," Creed smiled.  
  
"I'm sleeping."  
  
"How can you sleep standing up?"  
  
"Lots of practice," Toby smiled.  
  
"Can we call Aunt CJ now?"  
  
"Go ahead," Toby nodded. "I'm going to go downstairs to get some more coffee."  
  
"How do you dial out?" Creed asked, looking at the phone.  
  
"Here," Toby dialed for him. "I'll be back."  
  
"You don't want to talk to her?" Creed asked.  
  
"I don't have to talk to her everyday."  
  
"This is why you never stayed married," Creed whispered to himself before Toby could walk out.  
  
"What?" Toby turned around.  
  
"Nothing," Creed shrugged. "Hi Aunt CJ!"  
  
"I'm leaving," Toby glared.  
  
"Hold on. Uncle Toby wants to talk to you," Creed said loudly and held the phone out.  
  
"Creed," Toby said in a warning voice.  
  
"I thought you wanted to talk to her," Creed said, innocently.  
  
"Give me the damn phone," Toby snapped and grabbed it.  
  
"CJ and Toby, sittin in a tree…" Creed began to whisper.  
  
"Creed," Toby gave him a warning look.  
  
"I'm just going to sit over here," Creed hurried over to the bed.  
  
"Hey," Toby finally said into the phone.  
  
"What's going on over there?"  
  
"We just finished watching Spongejohn Squareleg," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Spongebob Squarepants, Toby," CJ laughed.  
  
"Whatever," Toby shrugged.  
  
"So, how did it go today?"  
  
"It went fine," Toby looked over at Creed, messing with the channels on the TV. "I think he's feeling better."  
  
"What about you?" CJ asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Toby smiled. "He got you something."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Creed."  
  
"What did he get me?" CJ smiled.  
  
"I can't tell you. It's a surprise."  
  
"I love surprises," CJ smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Toby agreed.  
  
"Listen," CJ took a deep breath. "Oh, nevermind."  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"It's just," CJ hesitated. "It's not really the same without Creed here."  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded. "I know you miss him. That's part of the reason why we might be heading home tomorrow."  
  
"Why so soon?" CJ asked.  
  
"He misses you," Toby said, softly.  
  
"Yeah?" CJ smiled. "What about you?"  
  
"Hmm…" Toby thought for a minute. "You know, I miss my office and stuff."  
  
"Okay," CJ laughed. "Can I talk with Creed?"  
  
"Yeah," Toby said quickly and handed the phone out. "Here."  
  
"Hi Aunt CJ," Creed answered. "I got you a nice gift."  
  
"Thanks buddy," CJ smiled. "Tell me something."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"What's your Uncle looking like right now?" CJ asked.  
  
"Hmm…" Creed looked over at Toby looking down, his mouth half open, and a small grin in his face. "Kind of confused."  
  
"That's what I thought," CJ laughed. "Listen, take care of him."  
  
"I will," Creed smiled. "I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too," CJ smiled. "Toby said you might be coming home tomorrow."  
  
"I hope so," Creed nodded. "I think I finished what I came here to do."  
  
"I hope so," CJ said. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"I hope so," Creed smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," CJ said. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Creed hung the phone up and looked up at Toby. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," Toby shook his head. "Lets just go to sleep."  
  
"Okay," Creed smirked and got into bed. "She's got a nice body."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Aunt CJ."  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
PART 12  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Toby asked.  
  
"Uncle, that's the tenth time you've asked me since we've been in the car," Creed rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Because we can stay," Toby said, turning into the airport.  
  
"Uncle, don't make me go crazy," Creed moaned as Toby parked the car back at the rental place.  
  
"Okay," Toby got his suitcase and Creed's out of the car. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Yes," Creed said. "Lets go home."  
  
THE WHITE HOUSE  
  
"Three of a kind," Sam smiled as he laid his hand down. "What did you have?"  
  
"Full house," Josh moaned and dropped his cards down. "Sam, this sucks."  
  
"Yeah," Sam moped.  
  
"Hey," CJ walked in and sat on Toby's couch. "Why are you guys in Toby's office?"  
  
"My television still doesn't work," Sam pointed out.  
  
"Donna's holding some woman's meeting in mine and kicked me out," Josh whined.  
  
"Josh, it's your office," CJ smirked.  
  
"Try telling Donna that."  
  
"I got some good news," CJ smiled. "I talked to Toby this morning."  
  
"Well, that's nice," Sam snapped.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" CJ asked.  
  
"He's mad because Toby hasn't called him at all during his trip," Josh grinned.  
  
"He's been busy," CJ pointed out.  
  
"He has time to call you," Sam said harshly.  
  
"Sam, you sound like Toby's overbearing wife," Josh smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Well, he's coming back tomorrow," CJ smiled. "Well, he'll get in tonight."  
  
"I thought he was spending three days there?" Josh asked.  
  
"I guess they're both getting home sick."  
  
"Toby? Homesick? I personally doubt that," Sam shook his head. "Did you say something to him to make him cut the trip short?" Sam glared.  
  
"I didn't say anything Sammy," CJ glared back. "Creed wants to come back and he agreed."  
  
"What the hell is this?" Leo snapped, barging in. "It's one in the afternoon people! Don't you have work to do?" Leo yelled, causing the three of them to jump up.  
  
"Yeah," Josh and Sam said quickly and ran out, leaving the cards they were playing with all over Toby's desk.  
  
"CJ, do you have a briefing or something?" Leo snapped, starting to walk out.  
  
"Toby's coming back tomorrow," CJ smiled.  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm hearing it from the President," Leo glared.  
  
"The President doesn't want Toby to come back?"  
  
"The President wanted Toby and Creed to be able to spend some time together. When Toby's here. All he does is work."  
  
"He goes home early," CJ defended.  
  
"CJ. When was the last time Toby got out of here before eight at night?" Leo asked, already knowing the answer. "He's a workaholic. Which is all well and good, until you have a child to worry about. Creed's seven years old. He witnessed his mom kill herself, yet he can't remember. He had to drop everything he knew and move out here all in one day," Leo snapped, after he shut the office door. "I don't want Creed to suffer in the long run. I don't want Toby to make the same mistakes I did with my child."  
  
"You have a good relationship with Mallory," CJ pointed out.  
  
"CJ, I missed the first ten years of her life. I missed her first steps. Her first words. Her first day of school. I even missed her high school graduation," Leo snapped. "She never admitted it, but I know it hurt her. And I don't want Creed to feel that way."  
  
"He's seven," CJ said.  
  
"I know," Leo said softly and walked out. "Get back to work."  
  
"Yes sir," CJ nodded and walked off.  
  
TBC 


	7. The Adventures of Creed Ziegler. Parts 1...

PART 13  
  
  
  
"Come on," CJ snapped, getting annoyed.  
  
"CJ, the plane doesn't land for another two hours," Sam moaned, still trying to locate the file.  
  
"Sam," CJ glared. She found herself pacing back and forth in front of Sam's desk.  
  
"Here," Sam raised the file up proudly. "I told you it was in here."  
  
"Give it to me," CJ sniped it and hurried off, leaving Sam standing there.  
  
"You're welcome," Sam yelled, but knew CJ was probably already in the briefing room.  
  
THE PLANE  
  
"Look, flying food," Creed cracked, using his spoon as a slingshot.  
  
"Stop," Toby grabbed the spoon.  
  
"Will you please control your son?" The woman next to them glared at Toby.  
  
"First of all, he didn't do anything to you, second, he's not my son," Toby glared back. "Read your damn newspaper."  
  
"You are a very rude man," The woman snapped and raised her paper up.  
  
"So I've been told," Toby mentioned calmly.  
  
"Nice going Uncle," Creed smiled.  
  
"Don't toss anymore food."  
  
"I can't. You took my spoon," Creed moaned. "Are you there yet?"  
  
"In about an hour."  
  
"Will Aunt CJ be there?"  
  
"I don't know," Toby looked down annoyed. "It's in the middle of the afternoon, she's probably at work."  
  
"Does this mean I have to go back to school tomorrow?" Creed moaned.  
  
"Yep," Toby smiled.  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"You wanted to come home early."  
  
"I missed everyone. Didn't you?"  
  
"Nope," Toby said quickly. "It's good to get away once in a while."  
  
"Let me see," Creed started digging through his bag, ignoring Toby's last comment. "I got CJ the gold necklace, I got Josh a lucky card set, I got Leo this book…"  
  
"You got Leo a book?" Toby looked over. "What book?"  
  
"This," Creed held it up. "I asked you if he would like it, and you said, okay."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Well, it was at the airport gift shop before we left."  
  
"We were at the airport gift shop?" Toby asked, confused.  
  
"Uncle, you said he would like it," Creed snapped.  
  
Toby took the book and read the cover, "An idiots guide on how to pick up woman," Toby moaned.  
  
"You said okay," Creed shook his head. "I didn't know what to get him."  
  
"Well, it might help him," Toby smirked to himself and put the book back into the bag.  
  
"That is something a little boy should not be reading," The woman snapped. "He's too young to read that filth."  
  
"It's not for him lady, it's for my boss. Now turn around and shut up," Toby snapped back.  
  
"Is he always like this?" The woman whispered into Creed's ear.  
  
"Yep," Creed nodded and went back into the bag. "I got the President some tapes so he can learn French. Aunt Abbey wanted me to get them," Creed smiled. "And I got Sam this Robin action figure."  
  
"Why?" Toby grabbed it and looked at it.  
  
"I also got you this," Creed grabbed a Batman action figure and held it up. "It was a surprise."  
  
"Thanks pal," Toby couldn't help but laugh.  
  
THE AIRPORT  
  
"Where's flight 155 from New York going to land?" CJ asked, running towards the service desk.  
  
"Gate three," The man pointed.  
  
CJ took down the hall, running like a mad woman.  
  
"Hi," CJ collapsed on the table in front of the clerk.  
  
"May I help you ma'am," The woman asked, concerned.  
  
"Has flight 155 landed yet?" CJ asked. "I'm running late."  
  
"Well, so is the plane. We don't expect them for at least another hour."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" CJ snapped. "I ran for nothing?"  
  
"We have a great coffee shop down the hall," The woman smiled widely.  
  
"Great," CJ said, annoyed.  
  
PART 14  
  
"So, do you think everyone will like their presents?" Creed asked, while taking Toby's hand and walking off the plane.  
  
"Sure," Toby smiled weakly. He was dreading Leo's revenge after he sees the book he got.  
  
"It's busy," Creed mentioned as the walked out of the gate.  
  
"Don't let go of my hand," Toby said, squeezing Creed's hand tighter.  
  
"Is it possible that you grew in just two days?" CJ smiled, walking up from behind.  
  
"Aunt CJ!" Creed ran over to her. CJ fell to her knees and hugged Creed. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too pal," CJ smiled and kissed Creed's forehead. She stood up and looked at Toby, who started pacing. "Hey."  
  
"It's five in the afternoon. Don't you have work?" Toby asked.  
  
"I wanted to meet you guys here, so I finished everything early," CJ looked at him. "Is it okay that I came?"  
  
"It's great," Creed smiled widely.  
  
"At least one person is happy to see me," CJ smiled as she looked down at Creed.  
  
"I didn't mean it to be mean," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Sure," CJ said sarcastically.  
  
"Look, it's just been a long trip," Toby started walking over to get the bags. CJ and Creed followed behind.  
  
"You know, this is why you don't have many friends," CJ said, walking faster to keep up with him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Toby gave in. "CJ, it's great to see you," He snapped.  
  
"Yeah, that sounded convincing," CJ rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Toby asked.  
  
"Well, at least Creed ran up to me and hugged me," CJ mentioned.  
  
"What, you want me to run up to you and hug you?" Toby asked.  
  
"A hug once in a while is a good thing Tobus," CJ glared.  
  
"I'm not a huggy person Claudia," Toby snapped. "Look, I'm sorry. It was nice that you came."  
  
"Then why was it the first thing that came out of your mouth was, why are you not at work, instead of, thanks for coming CJ?' CJ snapped back.  
  
"Why do we always have this discussion?" Toby gave in.  
  
"Because we need to work on your people skills," CJ mentioned and looked behind her. "Where's Creed?"  
  
"He's right there," Toby said, trying to grab the suitcase.  
  
"Where?" CJ asked, looking around.  
  
"He was right behind you," Toby turned back and noticed that Creed was really gone. "Creed," Toby called.  
  
"You lost him!" CJ slapped him on the arm. "Creed!"  
  
"Creed!" Toby ran around frantically, but with no luck.  
  
TBC 


	8. The Adventures of Creed Ziegler. Parts 1...

PART 15  
  
  
  
"So, what does the boy look like?" Airport security asked.  
  
"He's short, brown hair, brown eyes, he's wearing a Spongebob Squaredog tee- shirt," Toby said quickly.  
  
"Who the hell is Spongebob Squaredog?" The man asked.  
  
"Spongebob Squarepants," CJ snapped. "It's not that hard to say!"  
  
"Listen, shouldn't we be out looking for him?" Toby ignored CJ and asked.  
  
"We have our men looking for him right now," The man reassured. "All we can do now is wait."  
  
"I don't wait well," Toby glared.  
  
"Uncle!" Creed smiled, while walking into the office.  
  
"Creed!" Toby ran over to him and picked him up. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Uncle, you said that word again," Creed pointed out. "They had this cool looking pinball machine at the coffee place. I was watching the kid playing on it, and when I looked back for you and CJ, no one was there," Creed shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry," Toby kissed Creed on the forehead. "Can we go?" He asked.  
  
"Sure," The man nodded. "I guess there's nothing left to do here."  
  
"Thank you for your help," Toby nodded in appreciation. He put Creed down and grabbed CJ's hand and put it on Creed's. "Don't let go."  
  
"Okay," Both Creed and CJ nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Toby nodded and grabbed the bags. He told CJ and Creed to walk in front of him so he could see them.  
  
"I know you blame me," CJ looked back.  
  
"Look straight!" Toby snapped. "We'll talk about this later."  
  
"So, I'm not in trouble?" Creed smiled.  
  
"Yes you are, keep walking," Toby snapped again.  
  
"I think he's mad," Creed looked up at CJ.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too," CJ nodded. Every time she attempted to look back, Toby motioned for her to look forward again.  
  
"I parked over there," CJ motioned.  
  
"I'm driving," Toby walked quickly past them and up to the car. "Where are the keys?"  
  
"Here," CJ threw them at him and walked Creed over to the other side.  
  
"Don't get mad at me, I didn't do anything," Toby defended.  
  
"Neither did I," CJ glared.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this now."  
  
"Why not now?" CJ walked back over. "Ever since you got back from the trip, you've been an ass."  
  
"Nice language to use in front of a seven year old," Toby yelled.  
  
"Uncle, I've heard you say much worse," Creed mentioned.  
  
"I worked my butt off today so I can come meet you guys here," CJ ignored everything said and went on. "But all I get is a, why are you not at work, instead of a, hey CJ, I missed you."  
  
"I hugged you," Creed smiled.  
  
"I know, thank you," CJ looked over to him and smiled.  
  
"What is with you and hugs now?" Toby walked closer.  
  
"I don't know," CJ snapped. "Look, nevermind."  
  
"No, you want this conversation, we're going to have it," Toby yelled.  
  
"You know, moms and dads shouldn't yell in front of their children," The woman from the plane walked past them and said.  
  
"You again!" Toby moaned. "We're not married!"  
  
"You sure as hell sound like it," Then woman snapped and walked off.  
  
"Amen," Creed smiled.  
  
"Get in the car," Toby ordered. "We'll discuss this later," He looked over at CJ and got in.  
  
"I can't wait," She said sarcastically.  
  
PART 16  
  
"Okay," Toby walked back downstairs and saw CJ and Creed sitting on the couch watching their show. "It's bed time."  
  
"Wait, I have to give Aunt CJ her gift," Creed smiled and ran upstairs.  
  
CJ and Toby looked around quietly, waiting for Creed to come back.  
  
"Is this going to go on for a while?" CJ broke the silence.  
  
"Yes," Toby said simply as Creed rushed downstairs.  
  
"I hope you like it," He handed it to CJ. It was wrapped in a small box. "Uncle Toby wrapped it."  
  
"I told you not to tell her," Toby warned.  
  
"Sorry," Creed shrugged.  
  
"Thanks," CJ smiled and opened it, grasping for air when she saw it. "It's beautiful."  
  
"I thought you might like it," Creed smiled. "So did Uncle Toby," Creed mentioned, secretively.  
  
"This is the best present I've ever gotten," CJ smiled. "Can you help me put it on?"  
  
"Sure," Creed started to walk over and then stopped. "You know what, my fingers kind of hurt today."  
  
"Your fingers hurt?" Toby asked, confused.  
  
"Umm…yeah," Creed played it cool. "They're twisted."  
  
"What?" CJ asked.  
  
"Like you twist your ankle, well, I twisted my fingers," Creed knew they weren't buying his story. "Oh my, look at the time. I have school tomorrow," Creed rushed over to CJ and quickly gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," CJ said slowly, wondering what was going on.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?" Toby asked at Creed walked up to him.  
  
"Uncle, you said that word again," Creed smiled and allowed Toby to bend over to kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight," Creed winked before running upstairs.  
  
"What just happened here?" CJ asked, standing up.  
  
"I don't know," Toby shrugged. "So, about this afternoon."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know it must have been a difficult trip," CJ waved him off.  
  
"It was, but I had no right treating you the way I did," Toby looked down as CJ walked closer.  
  
"Are you apologizing?" CJ smirked.  
  
"No," Toby said simply.  
  
"Then why do you have a grin on your face?" CJ asked.  
  
"I don't know," Toby mumbled.  
  
"A true Toby answer," CJ shook her head laughing.  
  
"Thanks for coming to the airport," Toby looked up and smiled.  
  
"Are you smiling?" CJ grinned.  
  
"I'm not sure," Toby shook his head and walked over to the couch.  
  
"Another true Toby answer."  
  
"So, you like your gift?" Toby asked, sitting down.  
  
"It's very beautiful," CJ looked at it once more. "Since the little mister when to bed, would you help me put it on?" CJ asked.  
  
"I don't want to," Toby shook his head and leaned back.  
  
"Thanks," CJ smiled and sat down on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Fine," Toby gave in and leaned forward. When he did so, he felt CJ's head softly hit his stomach as he moved closer. CJ lifted up her hair and allowed Toby to lock it on.  
  
"Did you really help pick it out?" CJ whispered.  
  
"I thought it would be something you would like," Toby whispered back. "I hate locking these things. It takes me forever."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"No, we already started." Toby grinned.  
  
"Since when did you start finishing what you start?"  
  
"Since this morning," Toby joked. "There."  
  
"Thank you," CJ looked down and dangled it from her finger. She felt Toby hands resting on her shoulders. "Maybe I should go."  
  
"Yeah," Toby removed his hands and helped CJ up. Next thing they knew, they were standing face to face. "It looks nice."  
  
"What?" CJ asked, starting into his eyes.  
  
"The necklace," Toby gently touched it with his finger. "Perfect fit," He whispered.  
  
"Maybe it was made for me," CJ smiled weakly. "Goodnight Toby," CJ patted Toby on the chest and began to walk out.  
  
"Goodnight," Toby said as she opened the door and left.  
  
TBC 


	9. The Adventures of Creed Ziegler. Parts 1...

PART 17  
  
  
  
"I have to say, it's a lot easier now that you're back," Sam smiled, walking into Toby's office and collapsing on the couch.  
  
"You're just happy because you don't have to do all the work," Toby mentioned, typing away on his computer.  
  
"It's almost three," Sam mentioned.  
  
"CJ went to pick him up. He wanted to give everyone their presents," Toby said.  
  
"What did I get?" Sam asked, excited.  
  
"Go away," Toby moaned.  
  
"Hey," Josh walked in. "Harry cancelled the meeting."  
  
"Why?" Toby raised his head to look at Josh.  
  
"His wife went into labor," Josh answered.  
  
"He's married?" Toby asked, confused. "Wait, isn't he in his seventies?"  
  
"Yeah," Josh grinned. "His wife is in her twenties."  
  
"It's nice to use your power to get the younger woman," Sam smirked.  
  
"Or in this case, use the power get you a little girl," Toby shook his head. "That's disgusting."  
  
"See, Amy's only two years younger then I am, so I'm within the age limit," Josh mentioned and sat next to Sam.  
  
"Must be nice," Sam shook his head. "I've been trying to get Ainsley to go out with me, but she said it wouldn't look good to other people."  
  
"Like who?" Josh asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Sam shrugged.  
  
"Can you two take this conversation some place else?" Toby glared.  
  
"What about you Toby?" Josh asked. "What's going on with your love life?"  
  
"I don't have one. I don't need one. And I don't want one," Toby said slowly.  
  
"I bet CJ wouldn't like hearing you say that," Sam whispered.  
  
"What?" Toby looked at him.  
  
"Nothing," Sam defended.  
  
"He said that CJ wouldn't like you talking like that," Josh said, loudly.  
  
"Josh!" Sam smacked him on the knee.  
  
"Why would CJ care about this?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Because, you two are in love," Josh smiled.  
  
"Okay, both of you out," Toby stood and started walking towards them.  
  
"But I didn't say anything," Sam whined, while Toby pulled them both up by their ties.  
  
"Yes you did. You started this conversation," Toby snapped and threw them out. "I do not love CJ Cregg!" He snapped and slammed the door.  
  
"I think he's in denial," Josh nodded.  
  
"You idiot," Sam shook his head and walked back to his office, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginger asked.  
  
"Toby loves CJ."  
  
"What else is new?" Ginger nodded.  
  
"Josh, where have you been?" Donna ran up next to him.  
  
"I was arguing with Sam and Toby over the way to love a woman, Donnatella Moss. I'm what women call a Casanova."  
  
"Whatever, you have a meeting."  
  
"Harry cancelled."  
  
"He sent someone else to substitute."  
  
"Damn," Josh whined and followed Donna out.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Leo barged in. "I asked you to get Toby for me ten minutes ago," He glared down at Ginger.  
  
"I told him," Ginger defended.  
  
"No one listens to anyone anymore," Leo moaned to himself and opened Toby's door. "Ten minutes ago!"  
  
"I was finishing the speech, but I keep getting interrupted," Toby snapped.  
  
"Who?" Leo asked.  
  
"Sam, Sam, the sunshine man. And Joshua Lyman, the writer of the idiots guide on how to pick up woman."  
  
"Listen, I want this thing done by tonight Toby," Leo started to yell, but Creed ran in.  
  
"Should I wait outside?" Creed asked.  
  
"No," Leo smiled. "Welcome back kiddo."  
  
"Thanks," Creed smiled and walked over to Leo. "I got you a gift."  
  
"What did you get me?" Leo smiled.  
  
"Wait!" Toby jumped up. "Creed left your present at home."  
  
"No I didn't," Creed shook his head.  
  
"Yes, remember," Toby started nudging Creed in the back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Creed brushed Toby off.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" CJ asked from the back.  
  
"He forgot Leo's present at home," Toby glared.  
  
"It's right here," Creed went into the bag and took out a notebook. "Here."  
  
"Wow, this is a cool notebook," Leo smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Nice present," CJ said, trying not to laugh at Toby's confused look on his face.  
  
"I also got you this," Creed grabbed the book and handed it to him.  
  
"No!" CJ and Toby both snapped.  
  
"The idiots guide on how to pick up woman," Leo read.  
  
"Uncle Toby said that it would help you," Creed smiled.  
  
"Oh, he did," Leo looked over at Toby and squinted his eyes.  
  
"Well," Toby backed up and stood next to CJ.  
  
"Thank you Creed, I love them," Leo smiled.  
  
"I'm glad," Creed smiled back.  
  
"Toby," Leo walked over and stood in front of him. "If you don't get that damn speech done in one hour, I'll have your head," Leo whispered. "Bye Creed," He turned and smiled at Creed.  
  
"Bye Uncle Leo."  
  
"I'll see you later," Leo glared at both Toby and CJ and walked out.  
  
"Well, that went well," Toby took a deep breath.  
  
"Creed showed me Leo's present before hand, so we swung by the store before we came over to get him the notebook," CJ mentioned.  
  
"Thanks," Toby nodded.  
  
"You think he liked his gifts?" Creed asked.  
  
"Oh yes. I think it's going to be something Leo will always remind me of," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
PART 18  
  
  
  
"I have to admit, I did miss my own bed," Creed mentioned as Toby tucked him in for the night.  
  
"So did I," Toby smiled. "Get some sleep."  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Creed asked.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Toby sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Because I keep saying that you love CJ," Creed looked down.  
  
"Creed, everyone says that to me," Toby brushed Creed's hair back with his fingers. "I'm not mad."  
  
"Is it true?" Creed asked. He waited as Toby looked down at him for a few minutes. "Uncle?"  
  
"Get some sleep," Toby said, kissing Creed on the cheek.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Creed mentioned.  
  
"I know," Toby smiled and walked over to the door. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Fine, don't answer it. I know the real answer," Creed smiled. "I love you Uncle."  
  
"I love you too," Toby smiled and watched as Creed closed his eyes. Toby walked out and shut the door behind him.  
  
He walked back downstairs and took out his notebook and began writing. But he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. He rested his head back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "My house needs a paint job," He moaned to himself. Then he heard knocking on the door. He looked up at the clock and noticed that three hours had gone by. It was midnight. He stood and grabbed his baseball bat that was next to the chair.  
  
"Who is it?" Toby asked when he got to the door.  
  
"Toby, open the damn door," CJ whispered loudly.  
  
"CJ?" Toby quickly opened it and noticed a drenched CJ. "What the hell?"  
  
"It's raining," CJ mentioned.  
  
"You look like you've been swimming," Toby said.  
  
"Well, I've been standing outside for a while," CJ said, looking around.  
  
"How long?" Toby shut the door and locked it.  
  
"Quite possibly, 45 minutes."  
  
"Why didn't you knock?" Toby helped CJ off with her coat and hung it over the chair, near the heater to dry.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Will Sawyer," CJ said frankly.  
  
"What about him?" Toby walked into the kitchen, with CJ right behind him. "Do you want coffee?"  
  
"Sure," CJ nodded. "He asked me out."  
  
"Who?" Toby looked over, nearly knocking the coffee machine over.  
  
"Will Sawyer," CJ answered.  
  
"Well, he's a nice guy," Toby turned back around and set the coffee up.  
  
"I turned him down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of you," CJ blurted out, causing Toby to stop what he was doing. He still had his back towards her, so she couldn't see his face. "Did you hear me?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Toby kept his head down, and his back turned.  
  
"I said I turned Will down because of you," CJ walked over to him. Toby felt her near, and stood up straight.  
  
"I didn't tell you not to go out with him," Toby whispered loud enough for CJ to hear him.  
  
"Can I be honest for once?" CJ asked, resting her hands on Toby's shoulders.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you guys were gone. Even though it was for two days, my life didn't seem right," CJ whispered into Toby's ear. "I missed you."  
  
"We missed you too," Toby nodded. He felt a knot in his stomach, but knew it was nervousness. "CJ," Toby turned around, coming nose to nose with CJ. "Hi."  
  
"Hello," CJ grinned. "Do you feel anything here?"  
  
"Tension might be a good word for it," Toby whispered.  
  
"It's been twenty years," CJ tilted her head.  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded as CJ kissed his cheek softly. "What are we doing?"  
  
"I don't know," CJ looked back up at him, smiling. "Whatever it is, I don't want it to stop."  
  
"Neither do I," Toby smiled.  
  
Toby reached down and grabbed CJ's hand and put it in his. They looked at each other for a short moment before Toby leaned in and gently pressed his lips upon hers. The intensity that they both felt that moment was unforgettable. For twenty years, they've been best of friends. And now, they were about to ponder a new life of love.  
  
While upstairs, Creed leaned over and watched CJ and Toby. He couldn't help but grin that his two favorite people were now together. "All thanks to me," He whispered to himself and went back into his room to get some sleep. He said his prayers and thanked his mom and dad for helping him get Toby and CJ together.  
  
The End 


End file.
